1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide device for an endless torque-transmitting means of a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission, having a first guide section and a second guide section spaced apart from the first guide section, between which the endless torque-transmitting means is guidable in a direction of travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
From German patent publication DE 100 17 005 A1 a transmission is known, such as a continuously adjustable, belt-driven, conical-pulley transmission. The transmission includes a first conical disk pair and a second conical disk pair, each disk pair having one axially movable and one axially fixed conical disk, and an endless torque-transmitting means for torque transmission situated between the conical disk pairs. A receiving rail is provided to at least partially receive the endless torque-transmitting means, in order to improve the transmission relative to its manner of operation, in particular with regard to the acoustic properties, and to keep the construction of the transmission and the assembly as simple as possible. That German published application discloses a receiving rail which has a U-shaped contour in cross section. In that case, the strand is on only one side of the receptacle, while there is a free space on the other side. The endless torque-transmitting means can be inserted through the opening. That receiving rail is designed in a single piece.
From German patent publication No. DE 10 2011 081 481.7 a guide device is known for an endless torque-transmitting means of a belt-driven, conical-pulley transmission, the guide device having a first guide section and a second guide section that is spaced apart from the first guide section. Between the guide sections the endless torque-transmitting means is guidable in a direction of travel, the guide sections having a longitudinal direction which corresponds to the direction of travel of the endless torque-transmitting means, a transverse direction perpendicular thereto, and lateral edge sections which delimit the guide sections in the transverse direction. At least one guide section has at least one longitudinal rib which extends in the longitudinal direction, and which is positioned apart from the edge sections. According to that German patent application the guide device is designed as a two-part guide rail. One guide rail half has a locating pin, a locating pin receptacle, a latching hook and a latching bow to connect with a second guide rail half.
From German patent application No. DE 10 2012 203 077.8 a guide device is known for an endless torque-transmitting means of a belt-driven, conical-pulley transmission having a first guide section and a second guide section which is spaced apart from the first guide section, between which the endless torque-transmitting means is guidable in a direction of travel, in which the guide device has a guide module and a stiffening module with at least one stiffening core. According to that German patent application, the guide module is designed as a two-part guide rail having two guide rail halves. The guide rail is divided in the longitudinal direction into the two guide rail halves. The guide rail halves each have a locating pin, a locating pin receptacle, a latching hook and a latching bow to connect with the other guide rail half.
An object of the present invention is to structurally and/or functionally improve a guiding device identified at the beginning. In particular, a connection between the halves of the guide device is to be simplified, a reliable connecting system is to be created, and producibility of the halves of the guide device is to be simplified.